More than Friends
by jfryman
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends for 8 years. Edward breaks Bella's heart in Vegas so she moves - only she doesn't tell anyone. Will Edward get her back and tell her how much he loves her? Will Bella finally express her feelings for Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV – Chapter 1 – Endings and New Beginnings**

"Dad! We are going to be late!"

"Well we can't have our Valedictorian late on her graduation day can we?"

I tugged on his arm, "Let's go!"

He just chuckled as we got into the cruiser. We pulled up to the school and Alice and Rose pulled me out of the car.

"You're late! We need you for pictures!" Alice said yanking me towards the gym. Rose was right on our heels.

"Of all days for you to be late, Bella," Rose nagged.

We rushed into the hallway outside the gym where Ms. Cope was shouting directions at everyone. We gathered around and smiled endlessly for all the photos that were being snapped. We got in line but I grabbed Al and Rose and pulled them into a hug.

"I love you both so much and for your information it was Charlie who was late… it took him forever this morning. I was ready to go as soon as I woke up."

"I can tell," Alice snickered. "It looks like you took about two seconds on yourself today."

I slapped her arm, "Give me a break okay. You know how fashion-coordinated I am."

"Clearly," Rose muttered. "However you did a nice job with the mascara. It looks like you honestly care what you look like today."

I rolled my eyes and walked to my spot in the back. They both walked to the front of the line and so it started. I walked down the aisle and took my seat right in front. When it came time for my speech I wanted to crawl into a hole. I promised myself I would not trip on my way to the microphone and surprisingly enough I didn't.

"Today is the end of what we call our high school career and for most of us it is the beginning of many new things. We have many wonderful memories of things that we will take with us on our new journeys past high school and we will make many new memories along the way. I want to wish everyone good luck in their chosen paths and Congratulations class of 2002!"

I took my seat and sighed. When my name was called, I gracefully accepted my diploma. I was greeted by a teary-eyed Charlie afterwards.

"I can't believe my little girl is all grown-up. Your mother would be so proud of you right now baby."

I nodded and wiped a few tears, "I know dad."

We went to the lodge for supper and Alice and Rose tagged along. We had a huge party later than night before we caught our flight to Seattle the next afternoon.

"You girls have fun tonight. Be safe."

"We will dad. Love you."

Alice and Rose pulled me from the booth and we piled into Alice's car. We drove to Port Angeles where the parties were taking place.

"I'm so glad we are all going to be rooming together in Seattle," I mumbled halfway through the night.

"Me too. I don't know what I would do without you two," Alice said wrapping her arms around Rose's and my neck.

"Okay I need to get you two home," Rose stated rolling her eyes. She had only had one drink while Alice and I made spectacle's of ourselves drinking away the night.

"Oh come on Rose. Just a little bit longer… please!"

She pulled away from both of us, "Let's go. We have a long drive ahead of us in only twelve hours and I for one, would like to get some sleep in the mean time."

Leave it to Rose to spoil our good time. Alice and I whined all the way out to the car and even half the way home before we passed out. I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache but I got ready and continued packing.

"Bells, you up yet?"

I clamped my hands over my ears, "Just packing dad."

He walked into my room and chuckled at my appearance.

"Have a little too much fun last night I see."

I rolled my eyes and handed him a box of things, "This can go in the car."

"You sure you want to move so early there Bells? I mean you could spend the summer here with me?"

I turned to face him, "Dad, we've been through this. I'm already signed up for some summer classes as well as my job in library."

He shrugged, "I know I was just hoping you'd change your mind at the last minute." He left my room and let me finish packing. It was around one when my cell rang with Alice on the other end.

"Your meeting us in an hour right?"

"Yes Al. Just finished loading everything in the cruiser now. I'm going to take a shower and get something to eat then I will see you."

"Good and don't be late Bella."

I hung up on her and grabbed a shower. I threw my hair into a ponytail and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I then grabbed some pop tarts and hopped into the cruiser where my dad was waiting.

"Ready Bells?"

"As ready as I'll ever be dad."

The summer flew by. I ended up taking the rest of my English classes as well as two other intro classes that were mandatory. Rose and Alice did the same thing. They even managed to find jobs on campus that had the same hours as mine. We had signed up for all the same fall classes as well. We were literally the three musketeers, so when Rose brought home someone the weekend before fall classes started – we were shocked.

"Bella this is Emmett."

I shook his hand, "So you are the one she has been sneaking out to see?"

He blushed and nodded as I folded my arms across my chest. Alice bounced into the room.

"Holy huge muscles!"

Rose laughed and Emmett blushed even deeper.

"Al this is Emmett."

Alice walked up to him and started poking him the chest – she barely came up to his pecs.

"If you hurt her so help me they will not be able to hold me back with what I plan on doing to you! Got it?"

He nodded and grabbed Rose around the waist, "It would never be my intention to hurt her."

Rose melted into his chest and we spent the rest of Saturday night watching movies.

"You should have invited Edward over Em," Rose whispered.

He shrugged, "He is on his all mighty horse right now. I mean with classes starting Monday he thinks he needs to study."

I laughed and he just stared at me.

"Sounds like he is right up your alley there Bella," Rose joked.

I blushed and folded my arms around myself, "So what if I like to study!"

Emmett just chuckled, "You sound like Edward. He even got a job already – in the library of all places!"

He started laughing but noticed quickly that my mouth was hanging open.

"What'd I say?"

Alice spoke, "Bella works in the library Emmett."

He looked mortified, "Bella I'm so sorry. I had no idea. You just don't know my brother. His whole life has been about studying. He has never done anything wrong – ever! He barely had any friends in high school because he isolated himself so much. He was bound and determined to be the valedictorian and come here and graduate with nothing less than a perfect GPA and go on to be some big well-known doctor like our dad."

I shrugged, "It's okay Emmett. I was like that until these two moved into town. They broke me of my mold. Maybe they can do the same for Edward?"

He shook his head, "Good luck."

Sunday morning came with a buzzing alarm. I shut it off and rolled out of bed. I immediately pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt before throwing my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed a granola bar on my way out the door.

I made it to the library just in time. I clocked in and went to my usual post. The morning passed by slowly – everyone was moving in today so I didn't expect much traffic. I was putting away a cart full of books when I bumped into something. Everything went flying and I managed to land right on my butt.

"Of all the…"

"Are you all right?"

I looked up at a frantic pair of green eyes and slowly nodded as I took his hand.

"Fine. Just part of my every day routine – trip over nothing and embarrass myself."

He chuckled and pulled me up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He started picking up some of the book and placing them on the shelves, rather than on the cart. I just stared at him.

"What?"

"You're doing my job for me…"

He only smiled at me, "Well it's my job too."

"You work here?"

He nodded and continued putting books away.

I held out my hand, "I'm Bella."

He laughed as he shook my hand, "Well it's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Edward."

My mouth dropped open, "You're Emmett's brother?"

He stared at me, "You know Emmett?"

I nodded, "He's kind of dating my best friend. I only met him last night though."

"But it was the way you said it. Like how could I possibly be Emmett's brother kind of tone."

"No I didn't mean it like that. I can see that you are brothers – he just made you sound like…"

"A nerd right? Someone who spends all their free time in the library even when they aren't working…"

"Well I guess. But what I meant with my tone was that how can someone as beautiful as you want to study all the time? You see I'm much like you only I fit that nerd profile. You certainly do not fit that profile with your deep green eyes and fuck me hair."

He laughed louder, "Really?"

I nodded and slapped his arm, "I'm serious!"

He looked down at me and smiled, "Bella you are certainly not a nerd and you don't fit that profile either with your gorgeous brown eyes and irresistible smile."

I blushed and shook my head. I grabbed the rest of books off the floor and stacked them on the cart. I started pushing away from him but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it's true. You obviously don't see yourself very clearly."

He let my arm go, "Okay so are you going to help me put the rest of these books away or not?"

He chuckled and we continued down the aisle putting away books. We spent the entire afternoon talking. It was the first time ever that a guy actually wanted to hear what I had to say.

"So then it's just you and your dad?"

I nodded, "My mom died when I was really little. I don't really remember her much."

"I'm sorry Bella."

I shrugged, "Thanks. All I've ever known is just my dad and me. I miss him a lot."

He nodded, "I know what you mean. I miss just talking with my parents. I mean I can call them whenever I want but it is the sit down dinners where they listen to everything that I miss the most."

"You're lucky to at least have your brother here."

"I know. We may only be minutes apart but he never once lets me forget that he is older."

"It must be nice to have someone so close."

"Well what about your best friend, Rose was it?"

"Well Rose and Alice actually. Rose is dating Emmett like I said but both of them are my lifelines – the sister's I never had. They too are minutes apart, Rose being older of course, but you would never know it. They are complete opposites."

"From what you have said, they sound great."

"They mean everything to me. I wouldn't be here without them."

"How so Bella?"

I smiled internally when he said my name in his velvet voice.

"Well when they first moved into my hometown I was so introverted. I never hung out with anyone – had no friends, no fashion sense, nothing. All I did was read and study. I mean, I still do but I had no life outside of it. They took me under their wings and changed me completely. I owe them so much."

"I can't imagine my life without studying. It's gotten me where I am now."

I smiled at him and nodded. I knew exactly what he was saying. I glanced at the clock and sighed.

"Well it's been fun Edward, but my shift is over. I should be getting home. I have some things I want to do before class starts tomorrow."

"No problem Bella. It was a pleasure meeting you today – especially since we will be working together sometimes."

I nodded and got up to leave. I glanced back at him before I left and he waved. I felt my heart flutter as I walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV – Chapter 2 – Best Friends**

I watched Bella walk out of the library that afternoon. Only after talking with her for a few hours I knew exactly what I wanted from her. She was everything I have ever imagined growing old with.

The next morning I woke with a smile on my face. Hopefully Bella would be working today so we could continue talking. I just wanted to know more.

"Morning Ed."

"Hey Em. Ready for today?"

"Sure thing. I'm meeting Rose for lunch if you want to come?"

"I would but I have class at the noon hour. I'm going to grab a sandwich in between class and work. I will be home late tonight."

"Okay. Well see you later then."

As I watched Emmett walk out of our apartment I sighed. He had Rose, which meant he would be spending lots of time with her and less with me. I just hope that I could get what he had with Rose with Bella.

As I was walking to class I was staring around campus looking for her long brown hair. I wasn't really watching where I was walking so when I collided with someone – we both fell to the ground.

"Ouch!"

I rolled off the poor person, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was walking."

I stood up and looked down at her.

"Bella? Here let me help you up."

"That makes two," she muttered.

"What was that?"

She sighed, "That makes two times I have fallen in front of you. I'm beginning to think that you are a personal curse against me and my balance issues."

I had to laugh, "Bella this was entirely my fault. I ran into you."

"Actually Edward, you caught me. I tripped and flew into you."

"Well then I'll wait for your apology," I said winking at her.

She blushed and continued holding her wrist.

"Edward, I'm sor…"

I cut her off, "Bella is your wrist okay?"

She nodded, "Fine."

"Then why are you holding it in that awkward position?"

"This isn't awkward. I always hold it like this."

I watched her face, "Bella you are a terrible liar. Let me see your wrist."

She held it out for me and I rolled my eyes, "Your other wrist Bella?"

She sighed, "Fine."

I watched her immediately flinch as I probed along her wrist with my fingers.

"I think it's broken Bella. Did I do this?"

She shook her head and guilt washed through me.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. Here let me take you to the hospital."

She pulled away from me, "I don't want to be late for class, it's my first day."

"Well it's mine too but you need to have this looked at."

She slid off her book bag and pulled out a wrap.

"Here just help me put this on it for now and I will go after class."

I nodded and wrapped her wrist as tightly as I could. She pulled out some Tylenol and swallowed them while I wrapped her up.

"There," I said as I finished.

"Thanks Edward. I have to get going. I don't want to be late."

We started walking towards the same building as she only smiled at me.

"Where are you headed?"

"I have Advanced Chemistry in Rm. 106 with Professor Tuner."

I only smiled and nodded, "Me too."

We walked into class and took seats next to one another. I watched her out of the corner of my eye through the whole class. She was very careful about her wrist but I could tell how uncomfortable she was. When class ended I turned to her.

"I have a break now, so I can still take you to the hospital."

"I don't want to sit in the emergency room all day. I have to work later and I still have one more class before that."

I nodded, "I know but I can call my dad and he will get you right in."

"Your dad is a doctor?"

I nodded, "Yes and he works at the Medical Center right on campus."

"Let's go I guess."

We walked across campus and I led her to my dad's office.

"Why Edward. This is a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey dad. This is Bella. I think she broke her wrist this morning."

He just looked at me, then to Bella and nodded.

"Well let's take a look here then shall we Bella?" He began to unwrap the bandage, Bella making faces the entire time.

He took her to X-Ray where it was confirmed that she did have a broken wrist.

"So how did this happen anyway?" My dad asked.

"Well I tripped over nothing and ran into Edward who wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking."

"We both fell to the ground and I landed on top of her, so it is my fault that her wrist is broken. If I would have been watching where I was walking I would have caught her and not landed on top of her."

He plastered and wrapped up her wrist.

"Here take these now and then before you go to bed."

"Thank you so much doctor."

"Oh please call me Carlisle, Bella. I will see you in six weeks to get this cast off all right?"

Bella nodded, "Thanks Carlisle. See you in six weeks and hopefully not sooner."

I led her back outside where we sat down on a bench.

"I have class in ten minutes Bella."

"Oh okay. That's fine. I don't have class for another hour, but I think I am going to get something to eat. I work later."

"Me too, so I will see you then okay?" I quickly wrote down my cell number, "Call me if you need anything."

She took the paper and smiled, "See you later."

The next two hours were a complete haze to me. I walked into the library and clocked in. Bella was already there clocking in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just tired now, but I'll be fine."

"Good thing we are working together tonight then."

"Guess so," she said smiling.

The next six hours we spent reorganizing the basement. It was busy work, but it was fine with us because we were alone and could basically do whatever we wanted. We took our supper break together too. It was just an overall very nice working night together. I walked her home too.

"Let me know if your wrist starts to really bother you. I will give my dad a call to get you more pain medicine."

"I'll be fine, but thank you Edward."

"Night Bella."

"Good night."

That night I dreamt of Bella. I didn't know if these feelings were a good thing so quickly, but I couldn't deny that I was attracted to her. She had me hanging on her every word – whether she noticed it or not.

And that was how we spent the next eight years of our life. We had become insanely close. We finished our undergrad together and stayed in Seattle where I started Medical School and she went on to finish her nursing degree. She was specializing in working with patients who were diagnosed with cancer and she wanted to be the best so she continued to get more and more training.

I finished up my residency and we both graduated again. Emmett and Rose were still together and Alice had recently broken up with her boyfriend of three years. Us five all decided to celebrate and head to Las Vegas for a week.

"Come on Bella it will be fun."

"But what if I hear back from one of the jobs I applied for?"

"They will be here when you get back Bella."

"But Las Vegas! Come on Edward!"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest, "Exactly. We've been in school for eight years Bella. We need a little break."

I gave her my best powty face and she pushed me away, "Fine!"

I pumped my fists in the air, "Yes! Al, Rose, Em – she's in!"

Alice came bounding into the room, "I knew you would talk her into it Edward."

Bella placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Can you all get out of my room now so I can go to bed?"

I sat on the edge of her bed as Alice left. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. I watched as she pulled off her shirt in front of me and walked into her closet. She came out in nothing but a long t-shirt. I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra and I immediately got hard.

She slid into her bed behind me and I crawled up her bed to lay down next to her.

"Aren't you excited at all about this trip Bella?"

"I guess so. We do all need a vacation."

"And we all can go together. It's going to be so much fun."

She sighed and rolled to face me. Of all the times I've wanted to tell her how I felt, now would be the perfect time – I loved it when her hair was a mess and she had no makeup on. Her beauty caught me breathless on many occasions.

I stroked her cheek, "You know Bella I've bee thinking a lot lately."

"About what?"

"Taking some time off and traveling."

"Really? You've worked so hard and you want to just take a year or two off now?"

"Why not now?"

"Because you have six of the largest hospitals in the world who want you to work for them and are ready to sign you at the drop of a hat."

"You think after eight years I would just up and leave you for some big name hospital? You're my best friend Bella. I go where you go."

"What if I don't get hired anywhere?"

"Is that what you are worried about?" She only nodded.

I took her hands in mine, "Then we call my dad. He can put a good word for you in anywhere."

"Edward I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I want to get a start on my own – not because your dad had to make a phone call."

"Don't worry about it so much Bella. You'll get hired. I know you will."

She barely nodded as she drifted off to sleep. I watched her sleep for a little while before carefully leaving her bedroom. I walked down the hallway and into my own room. I crashed on my bed into a deep sleep.

The next week we were off to Las Vegas.

"Would you two hurry up? We're going to miss our flight?"

"Calm down Alice. We have three hours."

"No Bella. We need to be there now just in case."

"Fine Alice. We're almost ready," Edward stated. He was clearly agitated with Alice, we all were. "Go get our cab and we will be right down."

Alice huffed and stomped her foot, but she did it. Emmett and Rose followed her with all the bags. I went back to Bella's room where she was zipping up her carry-on.

"Ready Bella?"

"Yeah. Thanks for getting her off my back."

"No problem. We'd better get down there though, or they might leave us."

She laughed, "Good point."

I grabbed her suitcase as she followed behind me. She locked up the house on our way out. Alice was waiting there with the cab.

"Perfect timing you two. Ready to get this party started?"

Bella laughed as she slid into the van past Alice. I slid in next to her and placed my arm on her shoulders. She rested her head on my shoulder as we made our way to the airport. When we got there we checked all our bags in and waited for the airlines to call our boarding number. Before we knew it we were in Las Vegas.

The week passed by quickly. We had partied every single night and each night I didn't tell Bella how I had felt these past eight years. Well tonight was the night and I was bound and determined to show her how much I loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV – Chapter 3 – Heartbroken**

"You are so drunk Edward. Maybe you should go to bed?"

"I'm … f … fine Bel…"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay there Mr. Speech Clarity."

"Bella?"

I turned around to face a very drunk Alice stumbling towards me with a new beau on her arm.

"Yes Alice?"

"This is Jasper – he's a private detective."

"Sure he is Al. Come on we need to get back. Edward can't even talk he is so drunk."

"Where are Em and Rose?"

"They already went back to the room."

"Isn't Vegas fun?"

"Sure is Al… sure is."

I remember when I agreed to this whole Vegas trip. I swore that I was going to tell Edward how I felt. We met early in college – never really dated but hung out all the time. We were inseparable all throughout his undergrad and now that he had just finished his residency he was ready for the real world. He hadn't signed on to anything yet because he was waiting to hear back from the jobs I had applied to. He was even thinking about taking a year off too – he could afford it.

So here we are – both single – and in freaking Las Vegas of all places. It's not like I wanted to get married or anything, I just wanted to let him know that I had been pining for him since I had first met him – eight years ago. We were young then – eighteen. Now we were both 26 and still had not even a long-term relationship to call our own. It was depressing for me because eight years is a long time to be in love with your best friend… a very long time.

"Hello? Earth to Bella!"

"Sorry Al, what do you need?"

We had just made it to our rooms. Edward was stumbling around the living room section of our suite.

"Jasper and I are headed to bed."

"Where am I supposed to sleep then?"

She eyed Edward and then smiled at me, "I can think of a place."

"No way Alice! He's drunk."

"The more reason for you to stay with him."

I shook my head, "No thanks. You two have fun. I'll just take the couch. Or maybe the floor considering Edward just passed out there."

They disappeared behind the door and I sat down across from Edward, "Of all nights you have to get drunk on this one…"

I was going to tell him and hope for the best – that of course being like Jasper and Alice right now – or even Rose and Emmett. I had dressed for the occasion and he hadn't even noticed. I was truly pathetic.

I fell asleep a few hours later after staring at him for half the time crying my eyes out. I woke up in a cold sweat a few hours later – it was four in the morning.

"Now where did you wander off to?"

Edward was missing from the couch, probably on the bathroom floor right now. I went to check and he wasn't there. I wandered through the suite looking in all the usual places we had spent our drunken stupors in on previous nights – he was nowhere.

Then I heard a noise that sounded so much like him. I poked my head in Alice and Jasper's room and they were fast asleep. So glad I wasn't part of that little party. I heard some more noises coming from the other end of the suite – Rose and Emmett's room. I quietly tiptoed my way towards the noise and I froze in my spot when I heard him clear as day – moan.

"Please be wrong – please be wrong," I murmured as I turned their doorknob slowly. I poked my head in and quickly shut the door. Tears streamed from my eyes as I stumbled back to the couch. I grabbed my things and left. I didn't know where I would go but I couldn't be in that suite right now.

"How could you Edward? With Rose?"

I stormed out of the elevator and grabbed a cab. I ended up in a bar at four-thirty in the morning.

"What can I get you?"

"Just water – thanks."

"Now what is a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this at four in morning ordering water?"

A few tears rolled down my cheeks, "Well I'm here with a group of friends right now. I had to get out of our suite… I just had to."

"He broke your heart didn't he?"

I nodded, "Sad thing is – he didn't know he was breaking my heart. If I only would have told him like I wanted to. Then he went and got drunk. Seriously? How do you tell your best friend of eight years that you love him when he is completely wasted…"

The bartender just stared at me and poured me a shot, "It's on the house honey."

I swallowed it back, "Thanks."

I stayed there until sunrise – my phone vibrated in my purse.

"Hello?"

"Where are you Bella?"

"Sorry. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I left the bar with a hefty tip to the wonderful man who listened to me pour my heart out all night long. I grabbed a cab and made my way back up to the suite. I opened the door and came face to face with everyone sitting in the living room.

"There you are!" Edward said approaching me.

I took a step back, "I'm only here to get my bags. My flight leaves in two hours."

"What are you talking about?" Alice said taking her side next to Edward.

"My flight leaves in two hours so I need to pack. If you'll excuse me." I tried to walk around Edward but he grabbed my arm.

"Bella – wait."

I pulled out of his grip, "Don't touch me Edward."

I stormed past everyone and slammed the door, locking it as well. I grabbed all my things and stuffed them into my bag. Edward and Alice took turns knocking as I packed, but I ignored them completely. Once I was all packed I threw my bag over my shoulder and stormed out to the front door.

Edward was waiting for me, "Please Bella. What is going on?"

I glared up at him, "Why don't you ask Rose and Emmett what's going on – or don't you remember your little threesome last night?"

His face turned white and his mouth dropped open. He started to speak but I cut him off.

"Save it okay? I'm so glad I didn't express my feelings for you last night like I had planned. It makes walking away so much easier."

I shoved right by him and hopped into my waiting cab once I got through the lobby. My phone rang over and over and I eventually shut it off – after I called my dad telling him I was coming home a day early.

My dad met me at the Seattle airport, "You okay Bella?"

"Fine dad. I just want to go back to the apartment and pack my things."

"Pack?"

"I've accepted the job in New York."

"What about Edward?"

"I need to move on dad. He's not the one for me anymore."

He nodded, "Okay Bells."

We headed to house that I shared with Alice, Edward, Rose and Emmett. We packed everything of mine and managed to fit all the boxes in the moving truck that my dad had called. It followed us back to Forks, where we continued packing all my belongings.

"Does anyone know you're moving?"

"No. I left them some rent money and told them not to contact me."

"Can I ask what happened?"

I took a break and sat down. I could feel the tears starting to flow.

"I caught Edward, Rose, and Emmett last night – like together. I was going to tell him how I felt but he got really drunk. I don't even think he knew what he was doing. I just can't believe it though. I loved him. My heart hurts dad."

He pulled me into his arms, "You'll get through this Bells. I've already called James and Victoria and they have a fully-furnished apartment ready for you."

"What?"

"You remember James right? He was here for a little while before he married and moved to New York."

"Oh yeah. You saved his life. How can he have a place for me?"

"Well they own an apartment building in New York and when I called them James said they had a perfect place for you."

"Wow thanks dad. I need a new cell phone number too and if possible, can you get a cell phone so I can call you?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, "I have to."

"What about Esme and Carlisle?"

I swallowed. I hadn't thought about them. They were like another set of parents to me. They lived in Seattle and were Edward and Emmett's parents.

"I will call them and explain. Esme will respect my decision."

"Okay kiddo. I'll get these things loaded."

I dialed and waited, "Hello Bella."

"Hi Esme. I was just calling to talk to you."

"Emmett called me already."

"This has nothing to do with Alice, Esme. I just wanted let you know that I have accepted a job and am moving."

"Oh wow; Congratulations then Bella."

"Thank you. But Esme I am going to have to ask you not to contact me anymore. I am changing my cell phone number and have completely moved out of Seattle. I won't tell you where I am moving to – I just wanted to say good bye."

"Oh. Well I appreciate you calling me Bella. I want to wish you well. Good Luck dear."

"I'll always love you Esme. Thank you for everything."

"Good bye Bella."

I closed my phone and wiped the tears from my face. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I sat down at the kitchen table and my dad came in to join me.

"Ready there kid?"

I nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"These things should be delivered in three days, okay?" He said pointing to all my things in boxes.

"Okay. I have my bag so I should be good."

"Well you don't want to miss your flight."

I shook my headed and got in the cruiser. We drove to Port Angeles in silence. Right as I was boarding my plane I looked back and waved at him. He waved back and I took my seat, closed my eyes and whispered, "Good bye Edward."

The flights didn't take very long but it was weird getting off the plane and meeting James at the gate.

"Hey there Bella."

"Hi James. Look I really appreciate all this."

"Not a problem Bella. I think you will really like this new place."

I nodded, "Thanks."

He grabbed my bag from me and showed me to his awaiting car. We drove through the city and he pulled into his gated parking lot.

"Hey there Cameron – this is Bella. She's going to be renting the place right next to you."

I blushed, "It's nice to meet you."

"I assure you the pleasure is all my Bella."

Cameron let James park and then he showed me the code into the building.

"Your code will be the last four of your social. Your dad gave it to me so I programmed it in for you."

I pressed it in and hit enter and the door unlocked. He showed me to one of the several elevators and hit the second to the top floor.

"Floor 34?"

"Yeah. Victoria and I have the whole top floor to ourselves. Cameron and you share this floor. He's really great Bella. I think you two will become fast friends."

"Great."

The elevator opened and it was a tiny hallway with only two doors.

"Yours is the one to the left. Cameron's door is the one on the right. Here are you keys. I will let you get settled okay? Charlie said your things would be here in a few days."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay – let me know so I can get my guys to help you move everything up."

"Thanks. See you later."

"Oh and Bella – don't worry about rent or anything."

"What?"

"I mean we own the place and we are more than covered."

"James I feel like I need to pay you something."

"Well there is no way you could honestly afford everything Bella."

"Oh…"

"Fine – Five Hundred a month for everything, okay?"

"Deal."

"It is a deal. See you around."

He let the elevator door shut as I opened my door. My jaw dropped immediately.

"Wow…"

The living room wall was solid windows that overlooked New York City. The kitchen was open and fed straight into the living room. It had all the amenities I could ever want – dishwasher, fridge, oven, range, and microwave. It even had a toaster. I walked down the hallway and into the first bedroom. It was large with its own bathroom. The bed was a full and the room was painted in a light tan with everything to match – even the bathroom matched.

I then went into the next bedroom through the bathroom. This room was a crème color. I liked that the bedrooms shared the bathroom – made it nice for guests. I swallowed hard. I wouldn't be having any guests because I disowned them all.

I wiped a tear and walked into the hallway again. I went across the hall into yet another bedroom that was made into a study. It had a half bath attached to it. The final bedroom was the master. I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

Everything was painted in a light blue and the bedspread was a navy combination. The master bathroom was white and blue. It was simply beautiful with a huge walk in shower and Jacuzzi bathtub. My closet was the next best thing because it was the size of my old room back in Seattle. There was no way my close would fill it but it didn't matter. I had a home and I was so happy. I went back out to the living room and sat down on the couch.

I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I nearly jumped off the couch when my phone rang. Thankfully it was my dad.

"Hey there kid – how are things?"

"Great dad. I can't wait to show you this place. It is enormous."

"Good to hear. Hey I just got a phone call with Alice."

"And?"

"They all flew back early hoping to find you at the house."

"And?"

"Well jeeze kid. I mean I just had to tell your best friend of eight years that you no longer lived there."

"Oh. Thanks dad."

"No problem. Then she proceeded to tell me that she couldn't reach you on your phone."

"And?"

"Did you not tell them anything?"

"No I didn't. I didn't feel the need to tell them my life's business."

"Bella…"

"No dad. You promised me."

"And I will keep that promise, but Bella you just up and left them."

"They'll get over it soon enough."

"I hope you're right kid."

"They aren't the only ones hurting dad."

"I know I know. Okay so James get you all set up?"

"Completely. I am only paying five hundred a month, can you believe it?"

"Wow. That is cheap."

"He is so great and I already met my neighbor. He is the guard at the gate."

"Good for you. Is he cute?"

"He's gay dad."

"Bella you don't even know the guy."

"Trust me dad. We are going to be great friends."

"Well that's good then."

There was a knock at my door, "Hey someone is at my door. I will call you back later okay?"

"Okay kid. Bye."

I peeked through the peek hole and smiled. I opened my door, "Hey there neighbor."

He held a pizza out in front of him, "Hungry?"

I smiled and let him in. We sat and ate the pizza and got to know one another.

"So James tells me that your dad saved his life."

"Sure did."

"So what brings your to New York?"

"My job. I just finished up in Seattle and got a job here."

"Wow – that's like so far away."

I shrugged, "I know but I needed a change of pace."

We continued talking late into the night.

"So you just left him?"

I nodded, "I had to."

"You are a hell of a lot braver than I would ever be."

"I'm not saying it wasn't hard Cameron."

"How are you not balling right now?"

I sighed, "Because I am trying to hold it together."

"What if he loved you and you just didn't give him the chance to tell you?"

"He's had eight years Cameron. Besides I don't think I can forgive him for what he did. I mean Emmett is his brother!"

"That is so hot… I mean weird – but he was drunk."

"But even when Edward got drunk he was still pretty good and keeping control of himself."

He shrugged, "If you say so doll."

I glanced at the clock and yawned, "Sorry to kick you out but I have been awake for more than twenty-four hours so I think I need to get to bed."

"No problem Bella. I will see you later. If you need anything don't hesitate to knock on the wall or something."

I laughed, "Night Cameron."

He wrapped me in a hug, "Night Bellsy."

I crawled into my bed and was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up twelve hours later and immediately took a shower. I stood there and let the water hit my body just thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV – Chapter 4 – Getting Her Back**

Fucking idiot – that pretty much sums it up. I let the woman of my dreams walk right out of my life. Eight years just got flushed down the drain all because I was so fucking drunk and had no idea what in the hell I was doing. I could say that in all honesty I thought it was Bella, but the truth was that I only wished that.

I wanted it to be Bella. How many dreams had I had with Bella staring naked in them? I took her countless times in my bed and over my desk from behind. She was so fucking sexy and I had wanted her since the moment I first met her. What good will that do me now?

"Edward!"

"What Alice?"

"Did you hear me? Bella has moved out and changed her cell number. Charlie won't tell me where she went."

"She had to of stayed in Seattle Alice. This is Bella we're talking about. She could never be more than a day's drive away from Charlie."

"Maybe I should call Jasper?"

"That lover boy you met in Vegas? Get real Alice."

"He's a private detective Edward. He can find her."

"Do whatever you want Alice. I'm going to sleep."

I slammed my bedroom door and crashed onto my bed. I called her cell number again and surely enough – disconnected.

I threw my own phone onto the nightstand and let the pity and angst have at me. My heart was gone – she took that when she walked out on me in Vegas. I eventually fell asleep and woke up again a full fourteen hours later. I rolled out of bed and took a shower. Of all the times I needed her was now. How did I manage to fuck this up so bad?

**(Six Months Later)**

"Edward?"

"Yes Alice?"

"You getting out of bed today?"

"Thought about it."

"She's gone Edward. You need to move on."

"I don't want to Al. She was everything to me and she took everything when she left."

Alice sat down on the edge of my bed, "You can't honestly mean that?"

"I do. I was planning on asking her out that day. If I hadn't gotten so drunk the night before and ruined my life."

"You haven't ruined your life. You always thought about taking a year off."

"Yeah so I could travel the world with Bella."

"What?"

"You heard me. I was going to ask her out and then travel the world with her. There were so many places we wanted to see."

"So then go."

"I can't. Not without her."

"She's not coming back Edward. It's been six months and we have heard nothing. Jasper can't locate her at all. It's like she disappeared."

"She wanted it that way."

"Whatever Edward. I am going to work. Have fun lying here all day."

"Will do."

She left and I did lie there all day. I had done it every day since she left. I didn't want to do anything without her. I ate and worked out – that was about it. It was around one when Jasper came in. He had recently moved here to intensify his search on Bella as well as hook up with Alice. They were now dating – had been for about five months.

"Hey there Edward."

"Hey Jasper."

"How're things?"

"All right."

"I have something that I thought I would share with you."

I sat up, "Um okay?"

"I found her Edward."

My jaw dropped, "What?"

"She's in New York."

"New York?"

"Yep – living with one of her dad's old colleagues. Well he owns the building that she lives in."

My brain started working again, "She got the New York job. The one she said she didn't apply for because there was no way she would ever get it."

"Looks that way."

I bolted off my bed and into my closet. I threw whatever my hands touched into a duffle bag. I was packed within five minutes and on the phone with the airlines.

"Great. Thank you."

"Aren't you jumping the gun here?"

"What?"

"What makes you think I am going to give you her address?"

My jaw dropped, "Why wouldn't you?"

"Because you are the reason she left Seattle."

I flinched, "I love her Jasper. I need to tell her how I feel – how sorry I am."

"What if she turns you down?"

"I just need to tell her what I wanted to tell her all along. If she's moved on then fine – but I need to make sure she's happy Jasper."

He handed me a folder, "I'm giving you a week before I tell Alice."

"Deal. And thanks Jasper."

And with that I left. I raced to the airport and barely caught my flight. When I got off the phone I got a cab and went straight to her apartment building. I stepped onto the sidewalk and looked up, "Wow."

She lived in a beautiful building – security and everything. I went to the gate and rang the buzzer.

"Hello?"

"Um… hi. I'm here to see Isabella Swan."

"Who may I ask is this?"

"Edward Cullen."

The other line went silent and a security guard stood in front of me within minutes, "So you're the one who broke her heart?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry. My name's Cameron, I'm Bella's neighbor. She's told me all about you."

"Look Cameron I just wanted to talk to her. I need to tell her how sorry I am."

"Your phone doesn't work?"

"I don't have her number. She changed it when she moved from Seattle."

"Ever think she did that as a reason to never want to see or speak to you again?"

"Please Cameron. I just want to apologize – that's all. If she kicks me out then I'm gone. I just have to explain – if she'll even let me."

He nodded, "Well all right. I'll show you up. I just got off duty anyway and she just got home from work."

"So she did get that job?"

He nodded.

"She told me she didn't apply for it because she would never get it."

"Well she did."

We got into the elevator and he hit the 34th button.

"She lives on the 34th floor?"

"Yep."

"But she hates heights."

"Not anymore."

The doors opened and he turned to face me, "Let me talk to her first. I think I have a better chance of getting you into her apartment than you do."

"Okay."

He knocked as I waited off to the side. She switched the lock and opened the door, "Hey Cam."

"Hey Bellsy."

"Just get off work?"

"Sure did. Come on in then."

He walked into the doorway and stopped, "A visitor came by and asked for you today – used your full name and everything."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. He seemed nice."

"I swear Cam if you are joking about Mike again I will punch you in the face this time."

He just laughed and gave me the finger to step behind him. I glanced around him looking for her. Her back was to us. She was in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine.

"No, it wasn't Mike." He stepped out of my way.

She turned around and gripped the counter, "Edward?"

I took a step forward as Cameron shut the door behind me.

"Cameron how could you?"

"He needs to explain Bella. You just left without ever talking to him about anything."

She backed up until her back was against her fridge and she slid down it. She rested her head on her knees and began sobbing. Cameron walked over to her and knelt in front of her.

"You need to at least hear him out Bellsy."

She shook her head, "I can't… my heart."

"Let him fix it for you. I believe he cared for you like you do for him."

"No! Not anymore. He broke my heart."

I started to hyperventilate. I sat down where I was and gripped my chest. This caused her head to snap up. She stared at me as I stared at her. Tears streamed down my face, causing me more anguish. The breathing continued – I was on the verge of panic attack.

"You okay there man?"

I shook my head, "I can't take it anymore."

"Take what?"

I looked at Cameron and then to Bella – I spoke only to her, "I can't take hurting you."

She wiped her tears and stood. She came over to me and held out her hand. I grabbed it and she helped me up.

"Wine?"

I nodded and followed her to the kitchen. She handed me a glass.

"I'll just be going then. Call me Bellsy."

"Bye Cam."

When he left I turned to her, "Bellsy?"

She nodded, "My nickname"

"I just want to explain Bella. If you still want to kick me out after I'm finished I completely understand."

"Okay. Why don't we go sit on the couch."

I sat down right next to her and set down my wine. I took her hands into mine, "Bella I first need to tell you how sorry I am. I never in my entire life felt so guilty as that night. I was so drunk but I knew what I was doing."

"Why Edward?"

"Mainly because I wanted it to be you. I've loved you for eight years Bella. I never knew how to tell you. I got so drunk because I was so nervous. I was planning on telling you everything that night."

She wiped a tear from her right eye, "I just don't understand. How could we be in love with one another for eight years and never say anything to each other."

I shook my head, "I don't know. I just didn't want to lose you as a friend. That was what deterred me the most. You mean everything to me Bella. These last six months I've done nothing with my life."

"Edward… what about the job offers?"

"I declined them all. I wasn't me without you Bella. I ate, showered, slept and worked out. That was my life. I never went out – I basically stayed in my room all day long."

"Does everyone hate me?"

"No, they hate me."

"But I'm the one who left."

"I'm the one who caused you to leave."

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Bella – I love you. I always have and I always will."

She smiled, "I just have one question."

"And that is?"

"How did you find me?"

"Jasper."

Her eyes went wide, "Seriously?"

"Alice hired him to find you. He told me where you were first so that I could make things right. He gave me a week, then he was going to tell Alice."

"Think you can get that deadline extended at all?"

"I don't know Bella. I could call and talk to him."

"I should just call her."

"Speaking of that, can I have your new number please?"

She smiled again and nodded. We continued talking all afternoon. Cameron eventually knocked on the door to check on her but she told him that she was fine and we were just catching up.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still feel the same about me?"

"I think I'll always love you Edward."

"Do you think we have a chance together?"

"I would like to try. I mean you were my best friend. It felt like a part of me has been missing lately."

"Ditto. At least you got up and went to work every day."

She laughed, "True."

"Well I still need to find a hotel to stay in."

"Edward, don't be silly. I have two guest bedrooms."

"Really?"

"Of course Edward. Actually I kind of want you to move in here."

"You want me to move to New York and live with you?"

"Well we lived together before…"

"But we weren't dating."

"Are we now?"

"I would like to think so Bella. I mean I would like it if you were my girlfriend."

"I've been waiting for you to say that for eight years."

"I've been wanting to say it for eight years."

She laughed and leaned in to kiss me but I pulled back.

"Bella I want our first kiss to be special – is it okay if we wait?"

She blushed, "Okay."

I grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, "If it's okay with you – I'm going to take a shower?"

"Fine. I need to take one as well."

"I do think you need to call Alice too."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"How did that whole Emmett and Rose thing even happen?"

"I stumbled into their bathroom that night – they were going at it. Emmett asked me to join them – me being extremely under the influence – agreed."

"So then I need to kick Emmett in the nuts?"

"I'm the one that agreed to it Bella."

"But he is the one that asked you. He knew you were drunk – it was clearly obvious."

"Are you trying to find someone to blame?"

"Not really – I just really want to hit him though."

"Okay."

"Isn't it like awkward around them now?"

"Not really. I mean we hear them all the time anyway."

"True."

"Look Bella I just want to forget about that night, okay? I want to be with you and only you. There is no one else for me Bella."

"I feel the same way Edward. I always have."


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV – Chapter 5 – First Date**

The next day I got up and went to work – per usual. Edward had made me breakfast in bed and had promised to be here when I got home. We still had a lot to talk about and I didn't want to go to work but I needed to stick with my schedule.

I got into my car and Cameron was already on duty when I pulled up.

"Why good morning to you."

"Hey Cam, can you keep an eye on Edward today? I have to go to work."

"No problem Bellsy. You two work things out?"

I nodded, "Still are."

"Good. You deserve to be happy."

I thought work would never end. Each minute that ticked by felt like it was going slower and slower. I began tapping my pen incessantly on my clipboard as I was doing rounds on my floor.

"Anxious are we Bella?"

I groaned, "Not really Mike. Just practicing my drumming skills."

He laughed, "You are so funny Bella. So what do you say you and I grab a drink after work today?"

"Can't. Sorry Mike but my boyfriend just moved in with me and he is waiting for me at home."

"Be serious Bella. We all know that Cameron is gay."

I laughed, "I wasn't talking about Cameron, Mike."

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend?"

"I did." I called as I walked away. He was really starting to get on my nerves. I rounded the corner and collided with someone, his coffee spilled all over my clipboard and we landed on the floor.

I rolled off the person, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was walking."

I stood up and looked down, immediately blushing, "What are you doing here Edward?"

He chuckled as he stood up, "I just got hired here. You are looking at your new resident."

My mouth dropped. I grabbed his elbow and pulled him into the nearest room.

"Okay explain."

He chuckled again, "I made a call to the chief this morning. He and my father are really good friends and he happened to mention that he was looking for a new resident. So I came in to talk to him and he gave me the job."

My mouth was still hanging open. Edward gently brushed his fingers along my jaw and closed it for me. He leaned in and brushed his lips along my jaw line.

"Do you work first shift?"

He nodded.

"Good. Well then as head nurse allow me to introduce myself. I am Bella Swan."

He laughed loudly and shook my hand. He glanced down and then his eyes quickly darted back up to meet mine.

"Not to be forward, but Miss Swan I can see through your scrub top."

I glanced down and blushed. Clear as day you could see my blue silk bra through my light blue scrub top. I shook my head and buried my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry Bella. If you tell me where your locker is I can get you a new one."

I smiled, "That's okay. I was about to take my lunch so I can just let it hang dry."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Hang dry?"

I smiled seductively and peeled off my scrub top, "Yea. Hang dry."

His eyes widened and he let out a moan. He placed his hands on my shoulders and rubbed small circles with his thumbs.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

I smiled, "Show me how much you love me Edward."

He smiled his famous crooked smile and leaned down to kiss my neck. He backed me up to the door of the room we were in and my hand found the lock.

He pressed his body against me, "Do you feel what you do to me Love?"

I nodded and grinded my hips against him. He let out another moan.

"Not a bad first day huh Dr. Cullen?"

He growled and pulled my bra straps off my shoulders. I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. It fell to the floor and Edward brought his lips to my breasts.

He took his time kissing and sucking each nipple, while his hand was rolling the other one in between his fingertips. I let my head fall back as he licked his way up and down the top half of my body.

He slid a hand down the front of my scrubs and palmed me.

"Jesus you're so wet baby."

I nodded, "For you."

He pinched my clit in between two fingers and I let out a moan.

"I'm going to make you feel good Bella. Let me show you how I love you."

As he whispered this in my ear he slid a finger inside of me. He pushed in slowly and began pumping it in and out of me. I bucked my hips towards him and this only made him pick up the pace. He eventually slid in another finger and caused me to moan his name.

"Oh Edward. Don't stop. So close."

He smiled at me and kissed along my neck as his fingers assaulted my pleasure spot. He took his thumb and began rubbing my clit. I was on the verge of losing it.

"Cum for me baby."

I did as Edward commanded. My walls clenched around his fingers and I moaned loudly. Pleasure racked through my body and I went limp in his arms. Edward cradled me to his chest and whispered in my ear.

"That is only the beginning of what I want to do to you Love."

He kissed my temple and stood me up straight. I attempted to smooth my hair and I put my top back on – which had dried on my "break."

Edward pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth and along my cheekbone, "I love you Bella. Now what do you say to giving me a tour of this place?"

We made our way back to the front desk and I handed off all my responsibilities to the other nurses on staff so I could show Edward, I mean Dr. Cullen, around. Half of the staff swooned over him and drooled upon his very presence but I just smiled and introduced everybody.

As we made our way back to the front desk Edward was greeted by the chief.

"Edward, I see you have found Miss Swan to show you around. Best nurse we have there son."

He nodded, "Oh I know sir. She has been nothing but wonderful today."

Dr. Freeman smiled, "I bet she has. So then Edward how long have you been in New York?"

He smiled, "Just flew in yesterday sir."

"Wow. Quick turn around. What brought you all the way out here from Seattle?"

Edward smiled and looked at me, "She did sir."

I blushed.

The chief just laughed, "I figured you two knew one another. I mean how many people go from Seattle to New York and who attended the same university, let alone medical program?"

"We promise to keep our personal relationship at home sir. I can guarantee you that it will not affect our duties and responsibilities here at the hospital," I said quickly.

The chief nodded, "I trust you both Bella. I have a feeling you two are going to be quite a pair when the time calls."

"Thank you sir. We won't let you down," Edward responded.

The chief smiled and walked away leaving us to face about half the staff that had just heard our entire conversation. Word quickly spread about the new resident and that he was my boyfriend. I was almost done with my last set of rounds when Mike cornered me.

"So what's with you and Dr. Cullen?"

I pushed him away from me, "None of your business Mike."

He grabbed my elbow, "It is to my business."

"I went out with you once Mike. That doesn't give you the right to know about my life."

I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"So is that the boyfriend you were telling me about?"

I shoved him hard – away from me, "Let go!"

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist this time.

"Answer my question Bella!"

"Mike I said let go!"

I pulled my wrist from his grasp and punched him in the face with my opposite hand. Then I took off running. I sprinted straight into Edward's arms.

"Whoa. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

I buried my face into his chest.

"Bella what is it?"

That's when, I'm assuming, he looked up. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and whispered a few things under his breath.

"Answer my questions Bella!" Mike yelled.

Edward only tightened his embrace around me as I heard his footsteps approach us.

"Figures," Mike muttered.

I looked up at Edward, "He cornered me and wanted me to tell him about us. When I tried to leave he grabbed my elbow and wouldn't let go so I shoved him. Then he grabbed my wrist so I punched him."

"Mike what Bella and I do is none of your business and I would appreciate it if you left her alone."

Mike huffed, "What gives you the right?"

Edward growled, "She's mine. Stay away from her."

With that Edward walked away, me right beside him – his arms still wrapped around me. We went to our lockers and then straight to the chief's office.

"Have a good first day there Edward?"

He nodded, "Sir I would like to discuss something with you."

"Please have a seat, both of you."

I kept my eyes down. I was on the verge of losing it.

"Sir, not long ago Mike Newton attacked Bella in the hallway. He cornered her, grabbed her elbow and when she shoved him he grabbed her wrist. She punched him sir then ran straight into me on her attempt to get away from him."

"Bella is this true?"

I only nodded.

"Has Mike done this before?"

I shook my head, "He's always been rather clingy and today he seemed really upset when I told him that my boyfriend had moved in with me."

"I see. Well I will have his shift switched with someone else. Please let me know if this continues Bella."

I nodded and we stood.

"Thank you sir."

Edward pulled us out of the room and towards the parking garage. He dug through my purse and found my keys. Once I was in the passenger side he started the car and sped off towards home.

The rest of the week I didn't see Mike. No one knew what had happened – they were still talking gossip about the fact that Edward and I were dating.

That weekend Edward and I had off and we were looking forward to just relaxing together. Cameron came over Friday night once we both got home and we all stayed up until past midnight talking and hanging out.

Before I knew it, it was Saturday morning. I rolled over into Edward's chest and threw my arms around him. I snuggled into his embrace.

He ran his fingers down my spine and it caused me to shiver.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I would like to take you out for dinner tonight if that's all right?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "I would love to."

He kissed my hair and sat up, "Well I have some things I need to get done today."

I sat up with him, "Like what?"

"Well for one thing call and have all my things shipped here."

I smiled, "I think I should call Alice."

He nodded, "Why don't we have them all come out at the end of the month?"

"That is a good idea Edward."

He kissed my forehead, "Okay I will be in the other room."

I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Al."

"Bella?"

"Guilty."

"Oh my gosh, Bella!"

"Al I'm so sorry." I could hear her crying on the other end.

"Bella. Please tell me this is real and I'm not dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming Al. It's me and I am so sorry for what I did to you and Rose."

"Jasper said he found you. New York Bella?"

"I have a wonderful job here Aly. It's everything."

"I take it Edward is with you now?"

"He is. We are working on us."

"So you're together?"

"Yes."

I could hear her squealing on the other end, "I knew it! I could just feel it."

"Is Rose there? I need to talk to her, explain."

"Yea. Let me get her… ROSE!"

I could hear Rose's voice on the other end, "What do you want Alice?"

"Bella is on the phone for you?"

Silence…

"Hello?"

"Rose?"

"Hi Bella."

"Rose I am so sorry. I miss you so much."

"How can you ever forgive me Bella? I'm a horrible friend."

"You were drunk Rose – it's Emmett I want to clobber."

"When I woke up I was so ashamed of myself. Emmett and I actually broke up for awhile because of it."

"Please tell me you are back together!"

"Kind of."

"Rose you love him and you were all drunk. I forgave you a long time ago. I love you Rose. You are like my sister."

"I miss you Bella."

"I miss you too Rose. So Edward and I are working on us as well. We would like for you all to come out at the end of the month."

"Oh my gosh! Really? New York here I come!"

I laughed, "There's the Rose I know and love."

"Do you want to talk with Alice again?"

"Actually just put me on speaker."

"Okay Bella you're on speaker now."

"So how have you both been?"

"Oh stop already Bella. Have you and Edward had sex yet?"

"Alice!"

"What Rose I was just asking."

I laughed, "We haven't even kissed yet. He said he wants it to be special."

"Awe, that's adorable."

"I think it will happen tonight though. We are going on a date."

"Oh my gosh! You need to wear that little black dress Bella!"

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Remember that little black dress I gave you? It will stop him dead in his tracks. You should get a Brazilian wax done today as well."

"Gosh Alice plan her night for her too," Rose snickered.

"Trust me Bella. If you want your first everything to be special then you need to do this."

"Well it won't be our first everything Al."

"What?"

I giggled and told them all about our first day of work together. We continued talking for about an hour before I let them go. I called and made an appointment for a wax and told Edward that I was going to run to the store to get some things.

On my way home I stopped and bought some new lingerie. I was going to completely knock his socks off tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV – Epilogue – Making Her Mine**

Bella and I were having our first date tonight – needless to say I was nervous as fuck. I love Bella with my entire heart and soul and we haven't even kissed yet – sure I have fingered her, made her cum and scream my name, but kissing and making love are something that I wanted to be special with her.

While she was gone I sprinkled rose pedals all around the guest bedroom and strategically placed candles around the room. I wanted her to feel like the princess she was. I made reservations at the snazziest restaurant in town and reserved a limo. I then jumped in the shower.

At seven on the dot I knocked on her bedroom door. The beauty that opened that door was almost unrecognizable.

"Bella you look stunning."

She blushed and took my arm. She had on a tight black fuck-me dress and she wore her hair down and curly. She didn't have on foundation but she played up her eyes with a smoky look and added some lip gloss that screamed for her lips to be kissed.

I cupped her face with my right hand and pressed my lips to her forehead, "Are you ready Love?"

She nodded and grabbed her purse. We took the elevator down to the main floor and Bella looked at me, puzzled.

"Are we taking my car or do we need to catch a cab?"

I laughed, "No silly. I have a limo waiting for us."

"A limo? Edward…"

"Hush now beautiful. I want to make this a night we will never forget."

She blushed again as I led her out the front door.

I opened the limo door for her and she climbed in. I sat next to her and held her hand on our way to dinner. Dinner was followed by a walk in Central Park. When we reached my destination her eyes lit up.

She turned to face me, "Tell me that is not for us."

I smiled and nodded, "I told you I wanted tonight to be perfect. I love you."

She rested her forehead against my chest, "I love you too."

We made our way over to the blanket and sat down. There was a small cooler and I pulled out our dessert.

"So this is why you wouldn't let me get dessert at the restaurant?"

I nodded and handed her a plate of cheesecake. We ate in silence for a moment until she heard some music playing.

"Edward…"

I smiled again and waved the violin player over. She blushed and we listened to the music as we leaned against one another.

"This night has been so perfect Edward."

I turned to face her. I cupped her face in my hands and leaned in.

"Who said it's over?"

I pressed my lips against hers. Fireworks are the only thing I can describe as her lips met mine for the first time. She sighed as I pulled away. I rested my forehead against hers.

"What do you say we get home?"

She only nodded.

The ride home I couldn't keep my hands off her. I kissed her lips over and over and my hands were snaking under her dress. She didn't stop me either. Her hands were too busy rubbing my erection through my pants.

"God Bella. I've wanted you for so long."

Our limo pulled up to her building and we bolted to the elevator. We made it to her apartment, slammed and locked her door on our way to her bedroom. I froze.

"Bella do you mind if I just take a minute to clean myself up?"

She pulled away from my lips and started pouting.

"I'll only be two minutes. You can time me."

She giggled and I ran to the guest bedroom. I stripped from my clothes and put on my black silk boxers that I had bought. I lit every single candle and put on some romantic music. I then opened the door and poked my head out.

My jaw dropped. She was standing in matching navy blue lingerie only. I felt my dick twitch.

"Can you come here for a moment Love?"

She smiled and sauntered her way towards me. I threw myself on the bed and quickly sprayed some of my cologne. I rolled into my side and propped my head up on my hand.

She froze in the doorway – her eyes wide. She brought her hands to her mouth and gasped.

"All for you Bella. Now would you please get over here so I can show you how much I love you all night long?"

Her smiled returned. She closed the bedroom door and locked it. She strolled towards me, swaying her hips as she went. I slid to the end of the bed and placed my hands on her hips when she stood in front of me.

"Do you know how sexy you are, how badly I want you?"

She only nodded and pressed her lips to mine. She pushed me onto my back and straddled me on the bed. She grounded her hips into mine, causing me to moan. I rolled us over, my lips never leaving hers. I kissed down her neck until I reached the edge of her bra. I began licking along the edge of her bra line. I licked all the way down her left breast, place a gentle kiss in the valley between her breasts and then let my tongue slide over the skin of her right breast.

She moaned as I reached my hands behind her back. She gently raised herself as I unclasped her bra, exposing her beautiful milky white breasts. He nipples were hard with excitement and my mouth immediately covered them. I sucked and nibbled on her over and over, switching back and forth between breasts.

Meanwhile, my right hand had moved to her panties. I rubbed her clit overtop of her lace underwear and she moaned. I continued on with pleasuring her body until she writhed under me.

"That's it Love. Cum for me."

I quickly pulled off her underwear and my eyes widened. She was fucking bare. I almost lost it. I pushed my thoughts aside and dove into her. I sucked and lapped up all her juices as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

As soon as she relaxed her position I slowly kissed up her body until I reached her lips. She moaned when she tasted herself on my lips.

"Jesus Bella… bare?"

She giggled.

"I almost had an aneurism Love. Give a guy some warning."

She smiled seductively and kissed my passionately. She pushed on my shoulders and rolled us over. Her lips traveled down my stomach and lingered on my abs. She ran her tongue along the defined lines and licked down my happy trail. He fingers tugged on my silk boxers and peeled them off my body.

My erection popped out and she grabbed it with her hand. She began to stroke me and suck on the tip. He lips around my cock made my eyes roll back into my head as I let out a moan, "Bella… so... good… baby."

She smiled up at me through her lashes and began to deep throat me. The sounds coming from me were animalistic. I wasn't going to last much longer. I had to stop her. I rested my hands on her shoulders and she looked up at me.

"Bella I would much rather be inside of you when I cum."

She blushed but nodded and climbed up my body. She brought her lips to mine and placed the tip of my cock at her entrance. I cupped her face in my hands.

"I love you Isabella," I whispered.

She smiled and worked herself up and down on me. We eventually fell into a slow, sensual rhythm. Our lips molded together over and over as my hands massaged and palmed her breasts. I twisted and pinched her nipples causing her to throw her head back and create a new direction in our love making.

Never has anything felt so perfect and right than at that moment. She began to pick up her pace and I moved my right hand to rub her clit. She moaned my name over and over until she collapsed onto my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and rolled us over. I rested her calves on my shoulders and slid in and out of her. She gripped the comforter in her hands and moaned loudly. I picked up my pace… I was getting close.

"God Bella. You feel so good."

"Don't stop Edward. Harder."

I began to frantically slam into her until I felt my release. Bella shook under me as we both moaned loudly. I collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around me.

She pressed her lips to my ear, "I love you so much."

I lifted my head and looked into her eyes. I rested my forehead on hers and sighed.

"Perfect ending to a perfect night."

She blushed and pressed her lips to mine. I rolled off her, but pulled her into my chest. She started to drift off to sleep so I slid from the bed and blew out all the candles. I turned off the music and looked back at the angel sleeping on the bed. My heart stopped as she slept quietly, that was until she started moaning my name.

I knew at that moment that I was going to spend the rest of my life with Bella.

**(BPOV – One Year Later)**

"Are you ready for this?"

I nodded, "Sure am. I have waited to become Mrs. Cullen for almost ten years now. Today is finally the day that it is coming true."

My dad smiled at me, "Well then kiddo, lets get you married."

He took my arm and let me down the stairs. Alice and Rose were there waiting for me. They both hugged and kissed me as the music started playing. I watched them walk down the aisle in front of me as I turned to face my dad. I kissed his cheek and smiled at him. His little girl was getting married.

"I love you dad."

The music changed and he linked my arm with his. As the double doors opened I searched frantically for him. About halfway down the aisle I found him. Tears streamed down his face and he smiled at me. At that moment my heart stopped.

"Isabella Swan do you take Edward to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Edward Cullen take Bella to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

His lips met mine and nothing else mattered.

"I would now like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

The church cheered and clapped. They all stood as we walked out. We got into the limo and his lips were on mine again.

"You look radiant. I don't know if I can keep my hands off you."

I smiled, "Then don't."

He cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine, "I love you."

We spent the next five hours dancing, eating, and being with friends and family. Jasper and Alice, along with Rose and Emmett made up our wedding party and we had a blast. As the night came to an end my father grabbed me for one last dance.

"Have you told him yet?"

I shook my head, "I wanted to wait until we were alone."

He nodded, "Good idea kiddo."

"I'm so happy dad. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm glad you two finally came to your senses."

I laughed, "We have never been happier."

Edward stole me from my father and twirled me around the floor. The last song was announced and I held on to him tightly. I couldn't believe we were finally together – the way it was meant to be.

"Are you ready for the wedding night?"

I blushed and nodded. He had no idea what was in store for him. He grabbed my hand and we headed to our hotel room. I had barely made it through the room door and his mouth was on mine. He pressed his body against mine and I could feel every line of his.

"God you turn me on Love. Feel what you do to me?"

I dropped to my knees and pulled down his pants and boxers. I took him into my mouth and sucked him hard. I swirled my tongue around him and he let out a moan.

"Fuck Love."

I went down further until I felt him at the back of my throat and he growled at me. He pulled me up and kissed me deeply. Clothes flew everywhere as he backed me towards the bed. We landed on the bed and he pounded into me quickly. Our bodies were slick with sweat as we tangled in between the sheets.

I was on top of him, teasing him by lifting slowly and then slamming down.

"Jesus Love. The way you ride me…"

I smiled down at him and kissed him passionately. It was now or never."

"Edward?"

"Yes Love?"

I placed my lips next to his ear, "You're going to be a father."

He froze under me and grabbed my shoulders, "Bella?"

I only nodded at him, tears rolling down my cheeks. He cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine, "How long have you known?"

"I found out just this week. I went to the doctor to confirm it."

He rolled us over and hovered above me, "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

He picked up his pace and slammed into me over and over. My moans filled our suite as we climaxed together. I collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me. I was content – perfect right where I was.

As long as Edward held me close I knew everything was going to be okay – forever.


End file.
